


Fuck Me Twice, Say Goodnight

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Ruby and Christina hook up as themselves. There's...little plot.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	Fuck Me Twice, Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this out before the finale because I have no idea what's going to happen but it can't be good. Honk-honk, clowns!  
> Find me on Tumblr @NakedMonkey

They operate under rules. 

Not specifically laid out rules, but rules nonetheless, because that’s how they best coexist. Well, there’s one rule, really. And that’s that Christina doesn’t touch Ruby unless she’s William. 

It works for a while. It helps Ruby rationalize and reconcile a lot of things; her attraction to Christina for one. For so many reasons, she tells herself it’s about William, but she’s too smart for the bullshit she feeds herself, and so eventually, she stops kidding herself. But now, she’s got another thing she’s been contemplating. Can’t think of anything else in fact. 

It’s the way Christina carries herself that makes it even more difficult. The way she walks around like she is in charge everywhere. It’s the way she looks at Ruby that makes her feel insane. The way she undresses her with her eyes and then has the gall to be obvious about the fact that she’s thinking about the last time she had her. Ruby can’t stop thinking, and wondering–and so one day, over coffee, she decides to ask. 

“Do you only want me as William?” 

Christina, who is sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper spread open in front of her, because of course she is, while Ruby sips black coffee from a mug, standing near the counter, puts her paper down and slowly glances up with an unreadable expression. 

“Pardon?” She asks. 

“Do you only want me when you’re William?” 

“No,” Christina answers swiftly. “William or not, it’s me with you. I want you any way you’ll have me.” 

And then, because Ruby doesn’t quite know how to process that just yet, or rather, doesn’t know how to process how her body immediately reacts to that, she nods then sips her coffee, feeling uneasy under Christina’s focused stare. 

“Good,” she says eventually and then turns to leave for what’s become her bedroom. 

Christina doesn’t follow, and while she doesn’t expect her to, a not so small part of Ruby wishes she would.

Christina disappears for the rest of the day, gone to god knows where. She does that sometimes, often not even bothering with a goodbye, and most of the time, Ruby doesn't care, but today is different, because today her head has been elsewhere. Today her body is aching for Christina, out of the human suit, and she’s not home until late at night. 

Ruby listens for the door in her bedroom–hers when she’s alone, hers and William’s when she’s not–and waits to hear Christina’s heels on the stairs. She’s kept the light on–she does wonder sometimes how she’s able to feel so at home here already despite having her doubts about Christina. Ruby smiles to herself in her reflection, where she sits at the vanity, when she hears a soft knock on the door. 

“Are you awake?” 

Christina’s voice is a mere whisper. 

“Come in,” Ruby answers, and turns in her seat in time to see Christina step inside, dressed meticulously as usual, radiant in a deep blue dress.

“Didn’t expect you to be up so late.”

Christina strides in, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and leaning back on her hands as she crosses her legs, eyeing a robe-clad Ruby with interest. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Ruby states.

“What about?”

“About what you said this morning.”

The smirk she gets in response is telling enough.

“I see.” 

“I don’t know if I fully believe it.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you treat me differently as William.”

“You don’t have your guard up when I’m William,” Christina replies easily. “You want William to be soft with you, whereas with me…”

“What?”

“Well, it’s easier for you to accept affection from a man. Men are easy in general. But with a woman, well, there’s a hardness I understand. I respect that.” 

Ruby shakes her head, confused. “What does that mean?” 

“It means you like me soft and gentle as William, but you prefer to have me...rough. For lack of a better word.” 

Ruby swallows, presses her knees together, and briefly, Christina’s eyes drift down to follow the movement. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” She asks as her eyes travel back up to linger briefly on Ruby’s chest. “You’re fine with me knowing what you taste like as long as it’s William doing the tasting.”

Ruby’s breathing is more deliberate now as she wills it to remain steady even through the images in her head of Christina doing just what she’s alluding to. 

“I guess you don’t know me as well as you think you do then.” 

Christina licks her lips then as she meets Ruby’s heated stare. “No?” 

“No.” 

“Why don’t you come over here and prove me wrong then?” 

And then, despite her better judgement, despite the walls, and the rules, and the guidelines she set for herself, she stands up, and pads over, barefoot, towards Christina who waits until Ruby’s mere inches away to sit up straight and turn her face up to look at her. 

“So,” Christina starts as her hand slips under Ruby’s robe to gently skim the back of her knee before gliding her hand slowly upwards. “Ask me then.”

“Ask you what?” Ruby breathes. 

“Whatever’s on your mind. I can sense you want to ask me something.”

But Ruby can’t think about anything beyond Christina’s hands, the way her touch leaves a hot trail behind as she moves higher, fingering the apex of her thigh, the elastic of her underwear. She closes her eyes instead, head back as she begins to breathe a little harder. 

“Do you perhaps want to know if I get as wet for you as William gets hard?” 

Ruby’s breath hitches as Christina traces her slit through the lace of her underwear, featherlight at first, then a little harder, stopping short of pushing the lace up into her. 

The belt of her robe makes a swift sound as it’s pulled apart and Ruby fights the urge to brace the back of Christina’s head when she feels her lips on her bare belly, and then the vibration as she speaks with her lips hovering there. 

“You want to know if I’m as good with my mouth?” 

Christina presses an open mouthed kiss to Ruby’s stomach and then, as she slips a single digit past her underwear to then slide it slickly inside her, adds, “Baby, I’m better.”

Ruby finally gives in and presses her hand to the back of Christina’s head, her brow furrowed as she bites her lip to keep from groaning. 

Somewhere along the line, Christina gets to her feet and she’s kissing Ruby before she can register what’s happening, and oh, it’s better than she could have imagined. It’s hot and intense, and Ruby feels completely consumed. So much so that she doesn’t recall falling into bed, but she’s suddenly there and Christina is on top of her, still kissing her, still fully dressed while Ruby’s robe has been discarded somewhere during the process, leaving her in just her underwear. 

One thing to note, which is impossible to ignore, is Christina’s blonde hair fanned out across Ruby’s chest as she busies herself with proving just how good she truly is with her mouth. With her lips wrapped around one pert nipple, her teeth grazing it sporadically, she makes her point clear and Ruby is rendered speechless by it, left only to grip her pillow as her body squirms and arches into Christina’s mouth, hips angling against narrow hips for relief she won’t get, not the way Christina is holding her weight on her hands, but every time the skirt of her dress touches a new patch of skin, Ruby goes a little more mad–just when she’s about to flaunt her demanding streak, Christina’s hands hook into Ruby’s underwear and she briefly kneels between her legs, smirking as she slides the item swiftly off. 

But Ruby isn’t prepared for the following; the image of Christina kissing her way down Ruby’s inner thighs, the way William has done, _no_ , the way Christina’s done before, and then, the payoff. 

Ruby’s moan is guttural at the first gentle swipe of Christina’s tongue on her cunt. She gasps when it swirls and circles, and her hips buck up when it briefly fucks her. It’s all so familiar, and yet somehow better, and soon Ruby’s panting, hips angling towards Christina’s mouth as lithe, strong hands hold her in place. She hears, or rather feels, Christina hum, as if she’s savoring her, and Ruby feels the vibration in her core. It’s only a few moments more of Christina’s attention before she comes undone.

She was right.

It is better. 

But even better than that is the view from where Ruby lays, of Christina as she sits up between her legs, smile on her face as she wipes her chin with the back of her hand before reaching for the zipper in the back of her own dress.

“Wait,” Ruby says, sitting up, feeling flushed and a little lightheaded still as she comes face to face with Christina. “Let me.” 

Christina waits for Ruby to undo the zipper, tugging the metal tongue down carefully before pulling the dress down off Christina’s shoulders, and lower to reveal pale white lingerie and equally pale white skin, soft skin. 

Ruby traces Christina’s shoulders and collarbone with her hands, allowing them to fall easily down to gently cup her breasts, more experimentally than anything else, but appreciative nonetheless.

It’s different from touching William. Christina is smaller in frame, but Ruby finds, just as responsive to her touch. She notes the way her chest heaves with every caress, the way she appears to tremble when Ruby braces her waist, stopping where her dress is bunched up at her hips. But she’s no delicate flower, this Ruby knows for sure. Beneath the soft skin is the same heat she allowed herself to feel with William, and she allows herself to feel it now, radiating between them like a furnace. 

The moment she wills herself to look into Christina’s eyes, she realizes there’s no denying it, and the second their lips meet again, all tongue and teeth and desperation, Ruby opts to stop fighting the gravitational pull between them. 

They fall back into bed, hands touching, grabbing greedily as remnants of clothing are shed. Christina sighs into their kiss when Ruby touches her, tentative at first, then more confident as Christina clings to her, moans into her mouth with every swipe of her thumb, every careful thrust of her fingers. 

It’s intoxicating, the power of making a woman lose herself this way. Ruby hadn’t really thought about it before. Women weren’t ever really on her radar, but she likes this, likes the feeling of Christina’s heated skin against her own, likes the way she says her name in the helpless, breathless way as she approaches her release, the feeling that the breaking point depends on Ruby and Ruby alone in that moment, it’s unlike anything she’s ever experienced with any man, and she finds herself throbbing between her legs all over again the moment it happens. 

It’s almost overstimulating, Christina’s tight grip on her arm, the wet, intense pulsating around her digits as she rides her hand, the sound of her coming undone in her ear. Ruby could come again with not much effort just then. 

As if she’s heard her thoughts, Christina disentangles herself as soon as she’s got the ability to, and flips Ruby onto her back, hovering over, lips grazing as she spreads her legs with a gentle nudge. 

“Don’t worry,” Christina says softly, giving Ruby’s chin a playful bite before kissing her way down the side of her neck, and up to her ear, “I know what you like.” 

And then she pushes two fingers inside, and Ruby moans up at the ceiling, biting down on her lip as Christina fucks her just so, hitting that spot that makes her lose her train of thought, over and over until she’s coming again, and it’s like waves crashing over her, starting up again just when she thinks it’s over.

Christina eases her down from it, gently kissing her shoulder, her cheeks, her lips, staying close until Ruby opens her eyes and looks over at her. 

“Look at you,” She starts, breathless, reaching out to brush a strand of blonde hair back, “looking like you wouldn’t hurt fly after you just did _that_.” 

Christina just smiles and sinks back against the pillows, observing Ruby’s features, the way she often does, before replying, “And look at you. Beautiful.” 

Something happens, something that tugs at Ruby’s chest for Christina. It’s strange, realizing this might be the most sincere relationship in her life, and there are no words for that. So she simply turns and curls into Christina, settling her head on her chest, ear to her heart as Christina holds her and kisses the top of her head. 

Soon, sleep will claim them and for once they’ll wake up wrapped in each other, devoid of the gore they’re used to, and that’s a reassuring thought. 


End file.
